Never gonna tell
by Cooky-Bear
Summary: In contrast to many other people at Seattle Grace Mercy West, Lexie always had a good childhood. She had a caring father, a loving mother and a lovely little sister. Lexie always had a great life, and some day it even got better. The day we're talking about is the day as she met Jake.


In contrast to many other people at Seattle Grace Mercy West, Lexie always had a good childhood. She had a caring father, a loving mother and a lovely little sister. At winter they played together outside in the snow; they've built snowmen and made snowball fights, they drank tea and hot chocolate in front of the fireplace and cuddled into each other. At summer they've made a lot of different things, and they often made vacation at different places. One year they drove to the beach, the other year they went hiking and so on. Schooltime wasn't hard for her, because of her photographic memory. She skipped third grade and even was prom-queen once. Harvard accepted her immediately. Lexie always had a great life.

Lexie always had a great life, and some day it even got better. The day we're talking about is the day as she met Jake. She first saw him at the library. She was writing an essay for her medicine studies, and she needed some good resources. So what's better than the huge medical wing of the city's library? The brunette still remembers the subject of her essay; it was about Chimerism. That's a rare disorder; a person can have 2 different DNA's in the same body. She really was into that, she totally focused on writing. Until that guy appeared. He was sitting at a table close to hers. And he was glancing at her from time to time. At some point she started looking at him, too. They exchanged a couple of gazes and at the end of the day they had a date.

The week after they were a couple.

After about one and a half year later, Jake proposed to her. And Lexie said yes. The time of their engagement was the happiest time of her young life. Everything felt so right with Jake, he gave her the feelings of safety and love. He made her feel so special and she was so sure that he was the right guy for her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and she simply couldn't wait for their wedding. Although she still was studying medicine, she wanted that wedding as soon as wanted to walk down the aisles and see him standing in front of the altar, waiting for her. So they chose an early date and literally everybody helped preparing. Her dad found a good food delivery service for them and her mother chose the flowers and the rest of the decoration. Jake's parents chose the church and the place for the celebration afterwards. But Molly was the best. Her sister helped her studying, she helped her to find the right wedding dress, the right haircut and everything else a bride needs.

Time passed by in quick steps and finally their wedding day arrived. Lexie was a mess the whole day long; she was afraid that the food wouldn't be delicious, that the dress wouldn't fit, that Jak wouldn't appear. But her mother and Molly tried their best to calm her down again, and it actually worked. Another important fact for her relaxation was that deep inside, she was now completely sure that everything would work out. Everything would be perfect, because the only thing that mattered was to become his wife. And to be honest, the brunette looked stunning. With a smile on her lips she stroked a last lonely strand from her face and clipped it to the others. Her eyes sparkled happily. She was ready. And she had everything she needed for a traditional wedding; something new, something old and something borrowed. Only something blue was missing, and that was just because the flowers of her bridal bouquet were blue. And that was still lying in the little room at the back of the church. After one last look into the mirror, Lexie turned around and made her way through the hallway. As she heard the noise from inside, her excitement grew bigger, and so did her smile. It was her big day, and nothing could destroy it. At least she thought so until she entered the room.

The first thing Lexie noticed was a piece of paper at the desk. As she moved closer, she recognized it was a letter, written from Jake. She stopped for a moment, hesitating and wondering if it was true or maybe just a dream. An awful dream. A nightmare. He couldn't do that to her, coud he? She never expected to find a letter lying next to her flowers, she never even thought about that possibility. But she already watched too many movies, so she knew exactly what that meant. It was a 'I'm leaving you'- letter.

Taking a deep breath she finally made the final steps and picked up the letter. With shaky hands she opened it slowly. The tears started dropping down her face at the first word she read. She read it slowly and carefully, to not miss a single word. After reading it for the second time, she put it back on the table, sank down at the couch and started to cry bitterly. Her whole world fell apart in a few seconds, everything felt wrong. She felt broken, and empty. And she swore to never tell anyone about that.

Lexie was still crying as her sister entered the room. Just one look at the brunette and Molly immediately knew what happend. So she walked back and canceled the wedding, before returning to Lexie. There she sat down next to the crying picture of misery who was used to be her strong sister, grabbed the letter and started reading.

_Dear Alexandra,  
I'm sorry you have to go through something like that, just because of me. And I feel ashamed that I don't have the courage to talk to you in person, instead I'm writing you a letter. I know that that's the simplest way for me to leave you, which is just wrong. You deserve a talk, you deserve everything the world can give you. For you, I should have stayed and I should have talked to you. But to be honest, there were many things I should have done. Many things both of us should have done. A couple needs time to learn to know each other better, to find out the likes and dislikes of the partner. We hadn't that time, we just acted too quick. We should have waited with the wedding.  
But I'm sure you think that's not a real reason to cancel the whole wedding and just leave you at the altar. And you're completely right with that. You always were smart enough to recognize things quickly.. I'm leaving you not only because I don't feel ready to be a husband, I'm leaving you because I stopped loving you. The love left step after step, and I thought the proposal would bring it back. It didn't. And today I recognize it was wrong from me to propose although I don't love you anymore. You deserve someone who loves you with every beat of his heart, and I'm sure you will find that special person someday. Because you're a strong woman, you are humorious and loving, kind and caring. You are a special woman, Alexandra. Don't ever forget that.  
I'm deeply sorry about everything that happend.  
Jake_


End file.
